El Auge de la Buena Sangre
by just-sunshine
Summary: Un grupo bastante singular aprenderá a convivir juntos por el bien del mundo mágico, podrá Draco soportar esto?
1. Con una mueca en la cara

EL AUGE DE LA BUENA SANGRE  
  
I- CON UNA MUECA EN LA CARA.  
- Bien...estoy saltando...salto salto salto... -PLOP -...ouch???... este...  
auxilioooo... heeeeelp... .llamen al 911... fibrilen el esternón!!!  
- Que...demonios...haces...tirada...en el piso de mi habitación?- pregunto  
el muchacho al bulto ruidoso que estaba prácticamente besando su preciosa  
alfombra persa.  
- Saltaba...algún problema?  
- ¬_¬ ...estabas saltando...en mi cama??  
- Mmm...nop...el termino correcto seria "sobre" tu cama  
- Mmm...entiendo. Y a todo esto que demonios haces tu en mi  
habitación!!  
- Así recibes a tu invitada?? Me alegro, me alegro, se nota que mi  
tío Lucius hizo un excelente trabajo contigo, eres todo un caballero  
- Je, lo se, me lo dicen todo el tiempo  
- Quien...tu mami?  
- ¬_¬ ....decías que interrumpías mis preciadas vacaciones por...  
- me podrías ayudar a levantar grandísimo imbecil???- dijo  
mordazmente- llevo como 5 minutos tirada en tu cochina alfombra de quien  
sabe cuantos cuchocientos galeons  
  
El chico se aproximo a ella y, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos y amenazas  
de la joven, la levanto en brazos y la lanzo bruscamente en su cama  
  
- siempre tan delicado...oouucchhh, creo que me rompí algo...¬_¬ te voy  
a acusar...vas a ver  
- jeje, es que ...no controlo mis fuerzas  
- si si, claro, tu increíble fuerza me asombra  
- hey, he hecho ejercicio...para cargarte a ti se necesitan dos  
hombres mocosa  
- ...no estoy gorda!...tal vez un poco robusta...lo que pasa es que ha  
diferencia tuya...yo si aparento más de diez años  
- *__* eso es mentira!!!- mira tengo músculo!- y remangándose la  
túnica mostró que tenia un poco mas de carne que la que mostraba el año  
anterior  
- hey, acercate...mmm...hey esta duro!!!- dijo mientras tanteaba el  
"músculo" con su dedo indice  
- Siiiiiiiiiiiii XD  
- El quidich esta dando resultado!!  
- Siiiiiiiiiiiii XD ¡!!!Eeeeeeeeeeeeehh!!! ya estoy grande *____*  
- Bueno...no diría que eres lo que se puede llamar un ...mmm...cual es  
la palabra?? a si "HOMBRE", pero de que has crecido notablemente...  
- Hey, gracias- dijo mirandola como quien se chupa un limón  
- Tu estás mas gorda que el año pasado  
- Tu perro...es mentiiiiraaa...no estoy gorda  
- No voy a aceptar que te ves grandiosamente bien hasta que aceptes  
que ya estoy grande  
- No voy a aceptar que estas de un porte decente hasta que me des  
algo de comer  
- No te voy a dar de comer hasta que me digas QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN  
MI HABITACIÓN!!  
- Ok, ok, muy bien, te dije quien me trajo no?, bueno mi querido  
Draquito...resulta, que mis padres decidieron pasarse unas liiiiindas  
vacaciones en Suecia, y yo decidí darles algo de privacidad...quien sabe si  
se dan un paseito por Paris y regresan con un hermanito nuevo para mi n_n  
- Y porque tu quieres un crió que te despierte en madrugada , me  
vas a arruinar mi estadía aquí???  
- Ah claro, si no me quieres aquí, aun le puedo decir a mi tío  
Lucius que cambien de opinión- dijo con aire ofendido- total , no me  
molesta en lo mas mínimo pasar mis vacaciones con mis amigos en Bulgaria,  
,solo pensé que podrías necesitar algo de compañía en vacaciones  
- Por que no dejas de decirle "tío"...no se, me da la impresión de  
que fuéramos parientes o algo- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente- y  
ahora que lo pienso bien, un poco de compañía no me caería mal- dijo  
apartando delicadamente un rizo moreno del cabello de la chica  
- Uy...creo que confundimos la palabra compañía...jeje- tranquilizo  
ella mientras se deshacía de los brazos de Draco...colocados tan sutilmente  
que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba a  
escasos centímetros del suyo- y....me vas a dar de comer algo o no?-dijo  
levantándose de golpe de la cama  
- Es que ...siempre piensas en comer?!?!  
- Mmm...si...mayormente en eso esta ocupado mi subconsciente.  
  
JJJJJJJ El la cocina JJJJJJJ  
  
- y...has hecho algo interesante este año??...que tal Drumstrang?  
- Mmm...nada en particular...mmm...digamos que la escuela estuvo genial  
el año pasado...no estaba Karkarov, no estaba Krum, no estaban las súper fans  
de Krum, es decir, tuvimos escasez de calabazas  
- Y donde estaban tu y tus amigas?  
- ¬_¬ , si me enorgullezco de algo es de no ser hueca, muchas  
gracias!!  
- Si tu lo dices...  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a una rubia sonriente de unos  
35 años que se disponía a dar un caluroso "BUENOS DIAS DRACO MI AMOR"  
...hasta que vio esos rizos cafés, ese rostro blanco como la nieve, esos  
labios carnosos y rojos, esos ojos miel..esa...esa chiquilla. Repentinamente  
su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca, sus ojos se relucieron a dos rayas y  
su nariz se contrajo, como si quisiera oler algo.  
- buenos días mamá-"ay, esa mirada"  
- buenos días señora Narcisa –"uy que paso?...alguien no durmió  
bien"  
- buenos días...no me habían avisado de tu llegada mi querida  
Odette   
- Ah no??, bueno, mi tío Lucius me ofreció quedarme estas  
vacaciones con ustedes... mmm si no le molesta a usted claro esta –añadió  
nerviosa ante la desaparición de los ojos de Narcisa- mis papis están aun  
empacando, tengo tiempo de irme con ellos si ustedes tienen planes para  
estas vacaciones  
- Oh no cariño, no te preocupes, pasaremos unas lindas vacaciones  
contigo – nota mental: matar a Lucius apenas llegue a casa.  
  
Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Si de Arañas se Trata

II- SI DE ARAÑAS SE TRATA   
- Shhhh!!!...Narcisa, no está sorda sabes???, muy bien, ya  
entendí, no quieres que este aquí por un sin fin de razones que  
sinceramente no quiero escuchar... de nuevo ...pero...ya esta aquí, y nada  
podemos hacer no?  
- Ah claro- respondió Narcisa Malfoy haciendo retumbar las  
paredes de la habitación en la que su esposo y ella habían estado  
charlando aproximadamente cuatro horas....sin acercarse a una posible  
solución- claro, tu vas a trabajar todo el día, fuera de casa, y yo  
me quedo encerrada con esa manipuladora de adolescentes.  
- Ay, que culpa tiene ella de ser bonita, la culpa es de tu  
hijo que últimamente ha demostrado no tener neuronas, sino hormonas.  
- Draco es un chico muy bien criado y sabe comportarse  
correctamente, es esa niña la que lo hace ponerse raro!!!  
- Tienen 16 años!!!, no puedes evitarlo, son raros de por si  
solos!- respondió Lucius con cara de desesperación, definitivamente   
esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas  
- Si- dijo tercamente Narcisa – se hubiera podido evitar si...  
- Si no la hubiera traído a vivir aquí- continuo con cansancio  
  
- Eso mismo, creo que estamos entendiéndonos  
- Bueno, esta bien, ya esta aquí y nada se puede hacer, no  
creo que quieras echarla de casa no???  
Narcisa se mordió el labio ganándose una sonrisa triunfal de cierto  
hombre que se hacia llamar su "esposo", si claro, él siempre se salía con  
la suya... y lo peor es que su hijo había heredado la misma facilidad para  
moldear a su capricho las mentes de los demás. Él sabía que no podía  
regresar a la chiquilla esa a su casa, eso significaría perderse de todas  
las fiestas que organizaba su odiosa madre.  
  
Narcisa se sentó en la cama con un rostro que haría asustar a cualquier  
ser vivo con sentido de amor propio, claro, que Lucius Malfoy no era  
"cualquier ser vivo", el sabia lo que quería Narcisa, si no iba a  
ganar...por lo menos sacaría provecho de la discusión  
  
- Grecia- anuncio Lucius mientras inspeccionaba con interés  
sus uñas  
- Barbados – negoció Narcisa  
- Hecho!, partimos el 17  
  
  
ïïïïïïï AL MISMO TIEMPOïïïïïïï  
  
- Tiene que estar por aquí- dijo Draco Malfoy a punto de  
perder la cabeza  
- mmm...cierto, por aquí debe estar- anuncio cierta invitada  
(bueno, ni tan invitada) desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación  
de Draco  
- Podrías por lo menos entrar y ayudarme a buscarla no??  
- mmm...nooooo, a quien se le ocurre soltar a una araña que  
cambia de color??', estas loco si crees que yo me voy a poner a buscar  
tu bichejo ese  
- Pero...pero... es mi preferiiiiiido!!!!  
- Draco entiende, no me gustan las arañas, les tengo miedo a  
las arañas, y la tuya no va a ser la excepción  
- Grrrrrr T______T  
- Ay , esta bien! Dijo entrando rápidamente al amplio cuarto  
de Draco  
  
CRUNCH!!!  
  
- Uy...creo que la encontré...jaja- dijo mirando a su zapato con  
nerviosismo  
- Sabes que esa araña cuesta mas que todo lo que traes  
puesto??  
- En serio???...estamos hablando de un "Zafri" original- dijo  
jalando un poco la blusa negra para observarla con detenimiento  
- SI, en serio... muéstrame tu zapato...por favor ; _____ ;  
- Estas...estas seguro de que quieres ver esto??  
- Muéstrame  
- Mmm...ok- dijo levantando la pierna para que Draco pudiera ver  
a su araña –listo, puedes darle el ultimo adiós a una de tus miles de  
arañas amaestradas  
- No seas cruel  
- No soy cruel, es la pura verdad, tienes miles de ellas, no  
se porque te afecta tanto que una pueda sufrir un "accidente"  
- No estoy hablando de eso, no me estas mostrando a mi araña  
- Claro que si- dijo revisando ambos zapatos para encontrarse  
con ...nada- hey, entonces que pise!  
- De seguro que la pisaste y aun esta herida por alguna parte-  
dijo tirándose al piso para buscar a una araña moribunda y haciendo  
que Odette lo imitara  
- No esta aquí, ay, de cualquier manera ya la pise, te compro  
otra en tu cumpleaños- dijo tendiéndose en la cama de Draco  
- Eres insensible...pobre arañita  
- No puedo creer que demuestres cariño por una araña, y en  
cambio desprecies a todo ser humano que te pasa enfrente  
- Oye a ti te trato bien  
- A mi!, pero a...a...AAAAAAAHHHH  
- QUE QUE  
- Algo esta caminando debajo de mi blusa Zafiri de 20 galeons  
- Ay, levanta la blusa y quita lo que se este caminando, tanto  
escándalo por nada  
- No...puedo...moverme...yo...insecto...fobia  
- Ay, esta bien, pero no respondo por lo que toque  
- TAN SOLO SACALO ANTES DE QUE CAMINE DE NUEVO  
- Tu blusa no tiene botones, que hago, la corto  
- SACALOOOOO  
- Esta bien esta bien- dijo Draco sacando una cuchilla de su  
bolsillo y cortando la fina prenda para encontrarse con su querida  
araña moribunda que estaba entre los bien formados"dotes" de Odette  
- Genial, no tuvimos que encontrarla, ella te encontró!!!  
- (snif...) ya la sacaste???  
- Mmm...si la toco se puede romper una pata o algo, la pisaste  
sabes?  
- SACALA AHORA  
- Ay...que llorona- dijo preparándose para meter su mano en  
lugares que ningún otro chico había tocado jamás  
  
ïïïïïïïEN EL PASILLOïïïïïïï  
  
- y a todo esto ya le dijiste donde va a dormir?- pregunto  
Lucius a su esposa  
- ve tú, están en la habitación de Draco  
  
El señor Lucius se asomo a la habitación de su hijo y observó una escena  
que simplemente no se la esperaba  
- DRACO MALFOY, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDOOOOOOOO Draco se dio un tiempo para analizar lo que su padre estaba observando en esos momentos   
- no es lo que parece- dijo de inmediato  
- AAAAAAHHHH- Lucius se cubrió los oídos, Narcisa había oído  
gritos y se acerco a ver lo que sucedió  
- TU...TU NIÑA...QUE CREEN  
- ESPERENN!!!, que creen que estoy haciendo!- calmo Draco-  
resulta que hay cierta persona insecto fóbica y...mi araña esta en ella,  
si no se la quito ahora se va a desmayar – dijo señalando a la araña ...  
o por lo menos en sonde había estado la araña antes de escuchar tanto  
griterío  
- AAAHH!!!, donde estaaa!!!!- DRACO MALFOY ERES UN INUTIL!!!-  
y con esto ultimo se levantó y corrió al baño de la habitación en  
sonde se escucharon vidrios romperse y muuuchos gritos, los Malfoy  
permanecían viendo la puerta del baño en silencio hasta que una mano  
salio de la puerta - TIO LUCIUS PRESTAME TU VARITA – Lucius Malfoy le  
entregó con cierto recelo su hermosa varita negra. Se escucharon  
varios conjuros y a los dos minutos salio Odette con su blusa de 20  
galeons intacta y cubriendo bien lo que la madre naturaleza le había  
regalado- aquí esta tu araña- dijo dándole a Draco un frasco con un  
bulto amarillo rodando- gracias tío Lucius- dijo devolviendo la varita  
y sentándose en la cama de Draco con una bella sonrisa  
- La cena...ahora...bajen...- Narcisa salio hecha un manojo de  
nervios y le siguió Lucius tratando de entender lo que acababa de  
suceder  
- Vamos a comer- dijo Draco saliendo del shock, se detuvo en  
el marco de la puerta- por cierto Odette- agregó con una sonrisa  
picara- que talla de brasiere eres?? Me gusto n____n no se ustedes, pero de verdad de me gusto...jeje...mas bien me parece que no estoy captando muy bien la personalidad de Draco pero...quien sabe si es así de lindo en su casa???? Sunshine 


	3. El precio de la Libertad

EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD   
- En la tarde?- pregunto Narcisa Malfoy habiendo acabado la  
cena de ese día  
- Si, a las 6:00 en punto, ya sabes que Severus no se retrasa  
ni un minuto, así que será mejor que mandes preparar algo a los elfos  
esos.  
- Y... a que se debe que venga a visitarnos??- preguntó Narcisa  
con cierto temor, Severus Snape era un buen amigo de la familia... pero  
siempre que anunciaba su llegada de un momento a otro significaban  
noticias de ese ser detestable que, prácticamente, tenía en sus manos  
el destino de su familia.  
- Me dijo que quería comentarme algo de Draco. Hay quita esa  
cara mujer, no es nada del Lord Oscuro- calmó Lucius-Hay te juro que  
si ese hijo tuyo ha hecho algo lo...  
- Lucius: VACACIONES...no ha hecho nada  
- Cinco palabras Narcisa: Titúlo Indispensable de Magia  
Ordinaria  
- Ay por favor, sabes que va a recibir buenas puntuaciones en  
sus TIMOS  
- Eso lo veremos cuando lleguen los resultados.   
  
JJJJJ ----EN UNJ DE LJS TANTJS JARDÍNES MALFJY ----- JJJJJ   
- Y ...dices que se te rompió la copa mientras la hacías  
levitar???  
- Eso dije...todo es la culpa de Potter  
- Uy si, Potter es malvado- anuncio con una cara pícara y un  
tono sarcástico  
- Es verdad!!!  
- Hay, acepta que es un santo  
- Un santo??????...POTTER!?!?!?!  
- Exactamente...es demasiado...demasiado EL  
- Hay, ni siquiera lo conoces!!!!  
- Como sabes tu?  
- Lo conoces?? ¬_¬  
- T_T...no?  
- ¬_¬  
- pero...parece muy buena persona!  
- ya te dije...tiene algo que no me gusta  
- a ti no te gusta nadie aparte de ti mismo  
- tu me gustas- añadió sin importancia  
- Eso...es por que mi actitud apesta tanto como la tuya  
- Ja ja ja, eso es cierto  
- Shampoo – susurró fijando su mirada en el horizonte  
- Ah?  
- Es difícil saber que regalarle a una persona...pero estoy  
segura que un set shampoo- acondicionador no le caería mal a ese  
hombre- dijo tirándose al pasto para estar a la altura de Draco...Claro,  
que el descanso en la grama no fue muy duradero, ya que Draco se  
levantó rápidamente para saludar al profesor.  
- Vamos!, te voy a presentar al profesor de Pociones- dijo  
extendiéndole una mano para ayudar a levantar a la chica  
- Creo que mejor me quedo aquí, estoy cansada  
- De que??, ay, como quieras- dijo Draco apresurándose para  
dar alcance al profesor antes de que entrara en la mansión y se  
ensimismara en una conversación con sus padres.  
  
- Buenas tardes Profesor- saludó cortésmente una vez que lo  
hubo alcanzado  
- Muy buenas tardes Draco ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?  
- Draco le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la muchacha  
que en esos momentos conjuraba un libro para reducir su aburrimiento.  
- Bastante "entretenidas" debe suponer, bueno, te dejo bien  
acompañado Draco – añadió con una sonrisa de complicidad- tengo que  
tratar unos asuntos con aquellos que se hacen llamar tus padres   
- llegas tarde Severus- anunció Lucius a su visita  
- yo...nunca..llego... tarde  
- exactamente un minuto mi querido Severus- saludó Narcisa  
- pues...su hijo me retraso- añadió aparentando estar ofendido  
- mmm....hablando de Draco...-dijo Lucius tratando de apresurar  
las cosas  
- Draco...bueno...les tengo que comentar una situación bastante  
especial ...   
- Y quien me dices que es?  
- Mi profesor de Pociones  
- Y es bueno???  
- Je...en que sentido??  
- Como persona  
- Mmm...depende de que punto lo veas  
- Noto nerviosismo en tu voz- señalo con un tono divertido-  
eso significa...que eres el consentido del profesor  
- No tanto como el consentido  
- Si claro....trata de arreglarlo  
- Ay, entremos quieres???  
  
  
- Y ... para Dumbledore me dices?!?!?!  
- Sabes muy bien que si acabamos con todo esto...no vas a tener  
necesidad de seguir ordenes de nadie- añadió en un susurro- Lucius...tu  
estas tan desesperado con esta situación como yo...estuviste a punto de  
estar en Azkaban, créeme, no es un lugar que te agradaría  
- Narcisa...me dejarías un momento a solas con Severus- ella  
asintió y se retiró rápidamente- Pones en peligro a mi familia  
- Mira Lucius...se que haz seguido este juego todo este tiempo  
tan solo por proteger a tu familia, también se que si no fuera por que  
tenias comprado a Fudge desde un maldito principio...tu familia se  
hubiera quedado desamparada y tu hubieras estado en Azkaban. Lucius-  
añadió recobrando la calma- tenemos que hacerlo ya.  
  
Lucius se quedó en silencio, peor por su mirada perdida Severus pudo  
deducir que estaba meditando la situación. Sus pensamientos se vieron  
interrumpido por dos muchachos que entraban en la sala, riendo, sin  
preocupación alguna y con tantas opciones, tantas oportunidades que él ya  
no poseía. Ahora ya solo tenia dos opciones, o ayudar a eliminar al señor  
oscuro, o servirlo de por vida y condenar a lo mismo a su vástago.  
  
- Lo siento, no quisimos interrumpir, ya nos íbamos- dijo  
rápidamente la muchacha ante la mirada dura de Severus.  
- Quédense, tenemos que conversar algo importante- anuncio  
Lucius después de observarlos detenidamente.- no te preocupes  
Severus, Odette es de confianza  
- Esta....leyendo mi mente??- preguntó Odette asustada a  
Severus, quien por cierto, la miró como si estuviera demente.- mmm...lo  
siento...hora de la pastilla, ud. entenderá- dijo sentándose rápidamente  
en el sofá y aun sintiendo la sensación de que le estaban  
inspeccionando la mente, hizo todo lo posible por bloquearla, y fue  
entonces cuando la mirada de Severus regresó a ella.  
- Y ud es...- preguntó Severus interesado por el ser que acababa  
de bloquear su lectura de mente  
- Ay discúlpeme, Odette Lindbergh  
- Mucho gusto señorita Lindbergh  
- Bueno Draco, esto es de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo Lucius  
con un rostro serio- veras hijo...Tu sabes, que el ser mortifago no es  
un camino que escogería si me dieran la oportunidad de escoger de  
nuevo.  
- Si, lo se- respondió Draco un poco nervioso por el tema de  
conversación  
- Tu sabes que no es un camino que deseo para ti...pero que si  
el señor oscuro decidiera tendrías que optar entre vivir y obedecer o  
morir y ser libre... - Odette comenzó a sentir la tensión en el ambiente  
y deseó no haber aceptado la invitación a quedarse.- Bueno, hay un  
plan...de Dumbledore...  
  
Hey, uds que terminaron de leer este capitulo, sean generosos y déjenme un review si???  
  
Sunshine n_n de mi para uds 


	4. LA MISION

  
IV- LA MISION   
- Me estas pidiendo ...que siga un plan de...de..DUMBLEDORE???-  
pregunto Draco Malfoy aun un poco atontado por la noticia  
- No vas a ser solo tu...escucha, el objetivo de todo esto es  
llegar a la piedra- explico Severus  
- Que piedra  
- Mmm...no lo sabemos  
- Y COMO VOY A SABER A DONDE DEBO LLEGAR- se quejo desesperado  
- El camino esta marcado, pintura azul ...o verde...ya lo veras  
- Y si saben por donde es...por que no mandan gente responsable  
y mayor de edad a la que le interese una piedra  
- Porque, ya no sabemos en que confiar, porque seria muy  
sospechoso un grupo de adultos caminando por el bosque a diario,  
porque estamos ocupados resistiendo a los ataques del Lord Oscuro y  
reforzando nuestras defensas...algo mas?  
- Oh...y...que me van dar- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba sus uñas  
y ganándose una sonrisa de Odette.  
- Te vamos a dar el control sobre un grupo de gente de  
aproximadamente tu edad.  
- Genial, y , quien me va a acompañar...y como voy a saber  
encontrarlos  
  
Severus le alcanzo una lista con nombres y direcciones, Odette cambio de  
sitio rápidamente para poder leer también.  
  
- A quien le pidieron estos nombres?- dijo Odette indignada  
- A los directores- respondió Severus con un gruñido , por que  
- Pues...esta mal, Aliccia Hudsson???, por favor, la pobre no  
puede luchar con un boggart!!  
- Pues, no creo que estés en mejor condición que tu director  
para decirnos quien puede ir en esta misión- respondió Severus  
Lacónicamente- o me equivoco  
- Si se equivoca- dijo desafiante- El reemplazo de Karkarov es  
un completo inútil, no tiene ni idea de quien esta en el colegio!!!,  
todos estos son engreídos de profesores, y no por eso quiere decir  
que son mejores que los demás!!, este chico....Mathew Rivacks...no sabe  
hacer levitar las cosas...es sorprendente que se ate solo las  
agujetas.  
- Bueno, entonces creo que podrías recomendar a alguien no???-  
añadió mordazmente Severus  
- Drew Grindel...personalmente, la odio ...pero es de las mejores  
y será de ayuda, ella podría reemplazar a Mathew... Aliccia...bueno, creo  
que exagere un poco en ella, no podrá pelear con un boggart pero...  
puede bloquear su mente mucho mas rápido que cualquier otra persona a  
la que conozca y además sabe cocinar, eso ayudará...a los demás no los  
conozco bien, no puedo decirle nada  
- Puedes pelear con un boggart?- preguntó Lucius  
- Claro que puedo- añadió indinada  
- Puedes cocinar?- pregunto Severus entrecerrando los ojos  
- Si pueden vivir a base de huevo frito...  
- No quieres reemplazar a Aliccia??- preguntó Severus, hace  
unos minutos, tu demostraste poder bloquear tu mente también- Odette  
lo pensó unos instantes  
- No me van a dejar...por más que quiera  
- Estoy seguro que tus padres desean que todo esto acabe-  
insistió Severus- esta masacre nos afecta a todos-  
- Sus padres son "neutrales"...  
- Y... soy una "niña de casa", no me dejan salir mucho que  
digamos  
- Y si no les dices?- intervino Draco – No piensan regresar  
muy pronto no??  
- Yo acepto!!- apresuro Odette antes de que Lucius pudiera  
objetar algo  
- Y que se supone que les diga a tus padres si se enteran.  
- Que...dije que me sentiría mas a gusto en mi casa...me llevaste  
y a la semana recibiste una carta en la que explicaba donde me  
encontraba, y...que estoy bien porque mantuve comunicación constante.  
- Funciona para mi – dijo rápidamente Severus, necesito...ver la  
lista ...mmm ... veamos... Aliccia Hudsson (calle Vitosha 213 - Sofia- Bulgaria) Odette Lindbergh Mathew Rivacks (calle Ignatiev 410 – Sofia- Bulgaria)Drew Grindel Anthon Valcovich (calle Moskvich 102- Drouzhba- Bulgaria) Harry Potter (Privet Drive 4- Little Whinging, Surrey) Hermione Granger (66 Chiltern St. - W1U 4LS – London) Draco Malfoy Ron Weasly (Afueras de St. Hiller) Lisa Le Naour (35-37, Avenida Mantaigne- Paris- Francia ) Paul Dechaux ( 5, rue de Beaune - Paris- Francia )  
- Cómo piensan ubicar a Drew Grindel ?- preguntó Severus con  
su usual tono áspero  
- Yo conozco su casa...pero...y que se supone que se les va a  
decir para avisarles de todo esto?  
- Dumbledore esta mandando cartas a todas las familias para  
explicarles la situación, Tú´, te encargaras de mandarle la carta a tu  
amiga, y es mejor que lo hagas ahora mismo.  
- No es mi amiga, dijo parándose de mala gana y saliendo  
hacia los jardines Malfoy a buscar a su lechuza  
- Y a todo esto...- dijo Draco- para que quieren una  
piedra??... PLEASE REVIEWS...SI NO LES GUSTO...MIENTAN, NO IMPORTA, 


End file.
